


Make Out

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Making Out, Sort of? - Freeform, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: “I thought you were enjoying my company.”“Oh?” Malik spared a glance from his maps -- he hadn’t even gotten to work on them with being too focused on Altair, the complete ass -- and glanced up to see the other man standing in front of him, watching him with sharp eyes despite the hood. It wasn’t a look that disarmed him too much, he was used to it. And yet… It was familiar. “What gives you such an idea?”“You could have told me to leave a long time ago. Or not allowed me to stay at all.”---Prompt fill on tumblr
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from a request on tumblr to the song [Make Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0t6ZeWV_BY) by Julia Nunes!

When they had been younger and circumstances were different, when they hadn’t been so angry -- or as angry --, it had been something else. Touches were fleeting and glancing. Not like the blows delivered and exchanged during training. 

Kisses tended to make them better. They were never able to exchange them for that long, or share too deeply the emotions that might have gone into them were they different or in different places.

For all this, both men could only hope that whatever words were exchanged in the fiery day, under the all seeing sun, didn’t have a place in the cooler night time where no one was around. Not that it was forgotten, but a bit more forgiven.

This did not last. But while it did… It was nice.

* * *

The entire time Malik had known Altair -- meaning, their entire lifetimes -- the man had never been able to sit and settle. Not that you were encouraged to do that as an Assassin, in terms of settling. But sitting and being patient, that was sort of encouraged, in some aspects. You were meant to be aware of yourself, to understand. It helped once you understood yourself to understand how you affected the world around you. 

These were all important things. And yet, so often forgotten.

And Malik couldn’t help but remember this as he watched Altair strut around the Jerusalem Bureau, forgetting one of the few rules Malik now had and was able to enforce over the now-novice.

“When I ask you to prepare for a mission, I ask you to do it quietly.”

“Would you rather I scream?”

“I’d rather you stay in one place.”

“I thought you were enjoying my company.”

“Oh?” Malik spared a glance from his maps -- he hadn’t even gotten to work on them with being too focused on Altair, the complete  **ass** \-- and glanced up to see the other man standing in front of him, watching him with sharp eyes despite the hood. It wasn’t a look that disarmed him too much, he was used to it. And yet… It was familiar. “What gives you such an idea?”

“You could have told me to leave a long time ago. Or not allowed me to stay at all.”

“Whatever you may believe I may think of you, I would not shove an Assassin out of a sanctuary if he needed it.”

“Truly?”

Malik grunted in response and looked back down at his map, though he didn’t know where to start again with it. Altair wasn’t done.

“Would you be upset if I left and took the noise with me?”

“I’d have peace.”

“I don’t believe that’s an answer.”

Malik said nothing to that, feeling himself being backed into some corner somehow. Altair always had that sort of way, though he never understood it. By all rights he could belittle or shame him for acting this way to his betters, and Malik did think on this and used it to draw himself to his full height to look Altair in his eyes.

“If you excuse me, novice. I have to work.”

“As usual.” Altair nodded just a bit, eyes scoping Malik just a bit as he did. “I won’t take up much more of your time, then.”

Malik barely got out a farewell before the man was gone, white robes barely leaving a trace behind him.

“Why do you do these things?” Malik asked the next time Altair came around and did the same routine, unwilling to allow him some sort of leg up. Altair was unperturbed.

“Do what things?”

“Is your existence on this world made with the purpose to upset me? Do you get some sort of pleasure from that?”

“Why would it?” He asked, still in such a measured tone, but even Malik could sense he had caught the once ‘great Assassin’ off guard.

“Because you do them so often that I’m left to wonder.”

Altair stalked closer so he was right across from Malik, the wood counter being the only divide between that and even then being nothing when only an arm shooting out to grab could be the distance breaker. Malik had his hand planted on the rough wood and leaned on it, making the distance all that much shorter any way, and Altair seemed to meet his stance just enough. He didn’t lean in, but his hands grazed the wood just enough as he started off slowly. His eyes, almost glowing golden despite the dying sun streaming in through the windows, met Malik’s.

“Whatever you believe I may think of you,” Malik recognized his words being echoed back at him but said nothing, allowing the man to continue, “you are likely wrong.”

“I believe you think of me as an inferior still. And that’s why you like to play with me.”

“I don’t play with you.”

“What’s all this then?”

“How else am I going to get your attention when you seem focused on everything but me?”

Malik found it in himself to speak again, almost caught off guard at that.  **Almost.**

“You need to continue to learn that not everything is about you. We don’t all exist for Altair.”

Altair said nothing at that, leaning in just a bit more. Instead of widening the distance as Malik was sure he was supposed to do, he merely stayed stuck in his spot as if he were in a vat of honey.

“I know that. And… I wish to keep learning things. Things I fear I’ve forgotten.”

“Such as what?”

It was silent and still in the Bureau as Altair leaned in one more time, his only barrier being Malik, who found himself more willing than he believed he would be.

A tongue tracing on the seam of his lips, hands just as exploratory under his robes, Malik could feel himself falling deeper into the feeling evoked from the sensations, fire building somewhere deep inside of him. It was a fire he had missed for so long, something from when he was not much more than a boy, working on becoming a man in many ways. 

He was a man now, for sure. In that transformation he had lost many dear things -- family, body, maybe some of his own soul with it -- but this was something new. Not a replacement for things long gone, but… something else. Perhaps something better?

Not better.

Or yes?

This wasn’t- No.

“Don’t say you have to leave.” 

“Hmm?” Malik was brought back to the present as Altair complained, mouthing the words against his lips before pulling away a bit. His hood was down, rarely, and though something in Malik was glad to see it, it was altogether a… different sight.

“You went into your mind again the way you do when you have to leave me. Or you want to leave me.” 

“It’s not…” Malik looked from where they were sequestered in the corner, sure that no one would barge in and knowing that Altair could hide if anyone did. Still… “I’m still busy. And you’re still meant to do your business.” He somewhat playfully freed his arm and tugged Altair’s hood up a bit more.

“We have time.”

“And we’ll have more time later when I finish what I have to do. Letters to organize, recruits to manage and note-”

“I know you’re already done with those.” Altair interrupted, but there was a tinge of something more… urgent in his voice when he spoke afterwards. “I’m asking. Don’t make me do it again.”

It was quite nice. Although if Malik didn’t know better, he would have thought the man sounded desperate in a way. He even said so. But upon not receiving any reassurance to the contrary, no calls against the bluff…

“Alright, Assassin. As you say. Just a bit longer.” He conceded quietly, leaning back in to kiss Altair’s against the wall as two arms wrapped around him.

How much longer, he was unsure. And he was unsure if he would regret it. But he would give it all the same. Time was something they had so little of now, and though stopping and knowing oneself was important… He knew that, deep down, he didn’t want to stop. And he didn’t need to dig deep to know Altair wouldn’t allow that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill on tumblr and first attempt at AltMal while doing it!
> 
> Come say hi and hang out on my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/). Have a wonderful day!


End file.
